Have You Ever?
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Yaoi, very fluffy. Yami and Yuugi finally confess their feelings to each other and they become a couple, but even in the most happiest times fate gets in the way. Yami+Yuugi *Complete* Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1: Have You Ever?

"Have You Ever?"  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Brandy's 'Have You Ever?' or YGO if I did this would be an everyday thing..  
  
(((Warnings: Yaoi fluff, Yami+Yuugi= Fluffy Love)))  
  
  
  
~~~~Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?~~~~  
  
  
  
Yuugi sat on his bed listening contently to the song that was playing on the radio. As Yuugi closed his eyes his thoughts intertwined with the lyrics of the song.  
  
But just as he closed his eyes a picture of Yami flashed in his mind. Yami, his protector. He did love him, but was it a brotherly love or something more? It was true that Yami captured part of the young boy's soul, but what about his heart?  
  
Over a period of time with the duels and such Yuugi had grown to love Yami more than every one knew even himself. Yuugi knew he loved Yami as something much more than a brother something of that of a lover.  
  
But Yuugi could just not tell Yami because he wasn't sure if Yami even liked guys. What if Yami was disgusted with him? What if Yami lefted him? That was more than Yuugi could take so he kept his feelings inside for now. But unknown to a sleeping Yuugi by keeping his feelings inside, he only hurt his other half more than he knew...  
  
  
  
~~~~Have you ever been in love so bad? You'd do anything to make them understand?~~~~  
  
As Yami sat in his soul room he lost himself in decoding some hieroglyphs. He knew there was no point in it, but he had to get his mind off of Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi, even the thought of his name made Yami's knees buckle and his heart sink to his stomach. He consulted Bakura on what his feelings were. Bakura told him he was in love. Because that was what he felt when his light was anywhere near him.  
  
Love. Yami snorted at the word. How could anything so beautiful cause so much heart ache?  
  
Yami wanted some fresh air to clear his mind, so he materialized outside the puzzle to go for a walk. As he left the puzzle Yami saw Yuugi on the bed sleeping. He then went over to him and gently ran his finger across his bottom lip. It was so tempting so inviting, but no Yuugi didn't love Yami. Or does he? A voice in Yami's mind rang out. But Yami pushed it a side as he lefted the room.  
  
~~~~Have you ever had someone steal your heart away? You'd give anything to make them feel the same?~~~~  
  
  
  
As Yami was roaming the streets of Domino his thoughts drifted back to that violet eyed boy who captured his heart. Yami knew that Yuugi loved him, but it hurt Yami's heart to think it was only of a father or brother.  
  
As Yami entered Domino Park's gates he couldn't help, but smile. This was where he found out his love of his light. It was only a month ago, but he recalled the events like yesterday.  
  
  
  
Yami made it to a park bench and sat down admiring the beauty of the stars and to think.  
  
Yami loved Yuugi more than mighty Re knew himself, but how to show his love? Yami thought of one thing Yuugi loved besides sugar at this time of the year. It was the Valentine's Day dance which was tomorrow. He had heard Yuugi talk about it, but he said it was only for couples so he wouldn't go. But what if he asked Yuugi to go with him? Yami smiled at the thought of having his light in his arms and started out for home to get some much needed planning done.  
  
~~~~Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to? Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?~~~~  
  
The next morning Yuugi woke up and did his daily routine to get ready for school. As he walked to school he couldn't help, but feel a little sad. It was Valentine's Day and that meant a dance tonight and he was alone again. It seemed everyone had someone, but not Yuugi. Jounouchi had Seto and Ryou had Bakura, while surprisingly Mailk had Ishtar. They being his friends said that they would stay home with him, but he would not spoil their perfect night. After all Valentine's Day is only once a year.  
  
  
  
So after a boring day at school Yuugi retreated to his locker to get his homework only when he opened his locker he found a single rose and a note signed anonymous. Yuugi opened the note that would make all his dreams come true.  
  
Dear, Yuugi  
  
Meet me at the dance tonight by the bleachers, follow the roses.  
  
Signed, anonymous  
  
  
  
Yuugi was stunned to say the least, but in accordance with the note he complied. When he got home he found out Yami was gone which was strange, but Yuugi knew to respect his privacy.  
  
As he made it up to his room he directly made it to his closet. He had to pick out the perfect outfit. It wasn't everyday someone puts a rose in your locker. After an hour of buttoning, unbuttoning he found the perfect outfit. A form fitting black tank top with buckles In the front and leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin and last black boots with big sliver buckles on them. As for his usual dog collar and a sliver arm ban. To say the least sexy would be an under statement.  
  
  
  
~~~~Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there? And all you can do is wait for the day that they will care?~~~~  
  
As Yuugi arrived at the dance at 7:oo he was a little excited. He waited a little bit before going to the bleachers. But the suspense he couldn't take so he went there.  
  
As he walked up to the bleachers he saw a single rose petal and like the note said he followed it.  
  
He followed a trail until he saw a figure standing there, but it was cast by shadows so he could not tell who it was. "Hello?" Yuugi asked unsurely. As he said that the figure stepped into the light. Yuugi's eyes widened there standing was his yami with a single rose in hand. "Hello, abiou." Yami said as Yuugi's eyes widened ever further. "Yami d-did you put a note in my locker?" Yuugi asked hopefully. Yami nodded and walked over to Yuugi and whispered in his ear. "Will you dance with me?" Yuugi just whispered yes hoping it was not a dream.  
  
As they danced Yami noticed how well Yuugi fit in his arms. As the night grew on Yami had an even bigger surprise; He would tell Yuugi of his love and hoped he returned it.  
  
As the last song played Yami knew it was time and he readied himself as he took Yuugi to the side. "Yuugi I love you. I've loved you since I can remember." Yuugi didn't say anything as he was stunned. But Yami took this as a bad thing and stared to walk off. But Yuugi grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips. As they broke the kiss they both smiled. "Yami I've loved you all too long not to say anything." Yuugi said as Yami smiled.  
  
~~~~Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart? But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start?~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Without You

                                "Have You Ever?"

                       Chapter 2: "Without You." 

A/N: Yeah, I know 'Have You Ever' was suppose to be a one shot, but I kinda got inspired.. Hehe so please sat back and put your tissues to use because this is sad. ;__;

Warnings:: Yaoi, sad fluff don't read, duh!!

Disclaimer:: Okay here's some hints to know when I own YGO!! When Yami and Yuugi make out on television. When the bitch.. I mean Anzu dies every episode. When these things happen I will own YGO!! HAHAHA But until that day comes I can sure as hell dream ^__^ 

This chapter is dedicated to Serpent who inadvertently gave me the idea…*huggles Serpent* 

 Hope you like!! 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

   ~~How do I, Get through one night

without you? If I had to live without you.

What kind of life would that be? ~~~ 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the rain bounced off the roof of Domino High Freshman Motou, Yuugi was just grabbing his things from his locker, getting ready to go home. As a crash of thunder boomed though the sky the young boy suddenly dropped his books. 'It's only thunder.' His mind repeated trying to calm him down. As he bent down to pick up his books he came face to face with his childhood friend, Anzu. "Ahh!" Yuugi exclaimed as he fell over, surprised by Anzu's sudden appearance. She just laughed as she helped him up.

"You okay, Yuugi?" She asked though a fit of giggles. Yuugi just glared playfully as he dusted himself off. "Yeah Anzu-chan. So what's up?" He asked as he began putting his books in his bag. 

Anzu bit her lip in anticipation. "Well… Yuugi I was wondering since Yami is all locked up in the puzzle all the time. It would be nice for once if he got out." She shifted from foot to foot nervously as Yuugi looked up at her with big eyes. "But Anzu-chan, Yami is happy to be with me." He said as he put on his back pack and headed for the door. 

Anzu jumped out of her haze and quickly gripped his shoulders, preventing movement. "But Yuugi why don't you ask him, you always speak for him. Let him speak!" A frustrated Anzu practically shouted. Yuugi just felt tears threaten to spill down his face. Why couldn't she leave him alone?

"But Anzu Yami likes being with me." Yuugi explained as a  sudden wave of tears erupted. Anzu just snorted. "Why don't you let him go out and have fun, with a women. I'm sure he would like it." She reasoned, but Yuugi shook his head. 'Should I tell her?' He questioned. 'Would she hate me?' Finally he came to a descion  

"Anzu me and Yami are.. together." Yuugi whispered as he bowed his head slightly, his large eyes shut. Anzu just gasped as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Have you slept with him?" Yuugi just stayed silent. Anzu just tighten her grip on him. "You whore you did, didn't you?" Yuugi could only nod slightly. "He's just using you, Yuugi. When he's done robbing the cradle he'll come to me." Yuugi just busted into tears as he looked up at her. "You're nothing Yuugi! You need Yami to protect you all the time. Yami never loved you Yuugi. Quit fooling yourself.." After Anzu was finished Yuugi just dropped his bag and ran out the doors. Anzu laughed as she saw him fall on the steps. 

"Yes, run little Yuugi. Run home to Yami." She yelled out into the rain.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

   Yuugi ran as fast as he can through the rain. He pumped his short arms and legs as fast as they would go. He didn't care about catching a cold or getting hit by a car as he ran aimlessly through the streets. All he cared about were the five words replaying in his head over and over. 'Yami never loved you Yuugi.' 

'Is it true?' The question popped in and out his mind as he ran. When he finally stopped he sat on a bench in Domino park, panting heavily. As he laid down on the rain cluttered bench his thoughts drifted back to that night. When darkness and light became one. Yuugi had been so scared and Yami so gentle. Were those acts they performed of love or lust?

Yuugi just couldn't take the pressure any more and he just broke down, right then and there. He cried until the night wore on, anybody who passed the boy would've known he was sad, but sad for what was another thing. Was he sad for himself being used? Was he sad for Yami having to put up with him being so weak? No, quite the contrary, he was sad because the bond between darkness and light is so strong it's scary, but as little Yuugi cried his heart out on that cold bench he realized that it's not. 

The bond between darkness and light is not unbreakable. That reassurance of everlasting love was like a life line for Yuugi and now that it was broken, so was Yuugi…….

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

           ~~Oh, I need you in my arms, need you to hold.

You're my world, my heart my soul. If you ever leave

Baby you would take away ever thing good in my life.~~~

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++        

        As the grandfather clock in the Motou residence chimed, Yami just sighed. 'Where could Yuugi be?' He thought as he looked at his watch. It was already seven o'clock, Yuugi was out of school four hours ago. 'I hope he's okay.' Yami hoped as he started to head for the door, umbrella in hand. When he stepped outside his thoughts traveled back to the short boy who captured his heart and soul. 'Please be okay, Yuugi.' Yami hoped as he started down the street. 'Please.' 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuugi's thoughts were all in a jumble as Anzu's cruel voice rang though out his head. He shuddered through tears as a wave of emotions hit. He suddenly felt alone inside, he felt empty. He felt as if he was screaming out loud and nobody cared, nobody. As Yuugi brought a hand up to wipe the tears away he caught a glimpse of the ring on his finger. He smiled as he took off the simple ring, it was just a plain gold band, but that's not what made it special. What made it special was that Yami had brought it for the boy as a present. To some that ring would be well, just a ring, but to Yuugi it was a sign of Yami's everlasting love. And no one not even Anzu could shattered that.

Yuugi's smile beamed brightly as he got off the bench. When Yuugi started off for home he ran across the side walk, but a slippery spot caught him off guard and he fell, dropping his ring. As he got up and dusted himself off he found that he had dropped his ring. Yuugi searched the whole side walk before he saw a glint of gold in the street. Relived Yuugi walked over to the street and picked it up, but as the rain drops fell hard on the ground it also muffled the sound of a car coming down the road, at an alarming rate.  As Yuugi started to go he turned around only to find a bright pair of lights blinding his vision, the rest was blank to Yuugi as Yami's screams and car breaks screeching filled his ears.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~~And tell me now. How do I live

without you? I want to know. How can I breathe

Without you, if you ever go? How do I, ever survive? ~~~ 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

   That was short O.o and sad….. Sorry! Well it wasn't that sad, but next chapter is a real tear-fest…. Is that a word? O'well the next chapter is called "In the Arms of an Angel" My favorite song, but it's also really sad.. ;__; So please read and review! Please? If you have suggestions for a sad, sad song e-mail me or tell me in a review!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  ~~ Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky. There would be no love in my life. There'd be no world left for me. And I baby I don't know what I would do I'd be lost if I lost you~~~   


	3. Chapter 3: There You'll Be

                                                       "Have You Ever?"

                                                     Chapter 3: There You'll Be…

       A/N: Okay, this is probably the last or second the last chapter… Thank you to all that reviewed, I'll name them at the end of this chappie.. I know your probably wondering why this is such a short story. Well, I only intended it to be, because I was trying to explain how love works…. First chapter confession, second chapter heart ache, new understanding and this chapter losing what you love most… If you think about the title does kinda gives it away.. "Have You Ever?" Loved, understood, and lost?  

     Warnings:: Major angst!! Yaoi, sad fluff……… You know if you hate these things you can press the back button!

     Disclaimer:: Okay….I think you should know by now I no own Yugioh.. ;__; If I did Anzu would've been shot in the head a long time ago, Yami and Yuugi…. Well let's just say the rating wouldn't be G….

     Pairings:: If you didn't know by now… Yami/Yuugi!! ^__^ 

     This story is dedicated to those who have experienced the true joys and pains of love.. 

       On to the story!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  ~~When I think back on these times

and the dreams we left behind. I'll be glad cuz 

I was blessed to have you in my life. When I look back on 

these days, I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me.~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       _Yuugi's smile beamed brightly as he got off the bench. When Yuugi started off for home he ran across the side walk, but a slippery spot caught him off guard and he fell, dropping his precious ring. As he got up and dusted himself off he found that he had dropped his ring. Yuugi searched the whole sidewalk before he saw a glint of gold in the street. Relived Yuugi walked over to the street and picked it up, but as the rain drops fell hard on the ground it also muffled the sound of a car coming head on, at an alarming rate. Yuugi turned swiftly intent on going home, but only to face a pair of head lights blinding his vision. The rest was blank to Yuugi as Yami's screams and car breaks screeching filled his ears…  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    "Yuugi!" Yami yelled as he ran over and knocked the tri-colored hair boy out of the path of the car, but he was not so lucky. The car rammed into the pharaoh instead, the sheer blunt force of the car knocked the dark one over its top. Yami then fell on the cold pavement, groaning in pain. 

    Yuugi had little time to register what happened. As he got off one of the bushes he had fallen into his eyes widened as noticed Yami's battered body on the pavement. Yuugi then ran over to his koi, tears flowed down his face as he noticed the true extent of Yami's injuries. Blood was caked into his hair. Yami's leg was twisted around and his right arm was completely covered with the crimson liquid.

 "Yuugi." Yami whispered, as he reached a hand out to caress the boy's cheek. Yuugi just sobbed uncontrollably, as he buried his soft round cheek into Yami's hand. "Are you aright, little one?" Yami questioned as he gasped for breath. Yuugi just kissed Yami's cheek and nodded. "Why did you do it Yami?" Yami just smiled a warm rare smile. "Because I love you." At that answer Yuugi just cried out openly, as realization popped into his head. Yami loved him. "I love you too my darkness. Always and forever."  Yami just smiled as tears formed in his crimson eyes. 

   "Call an ambulance!" Yuugi yelled to the driver of the car, who just nodded as he whipped out his cellar phone. Yuugi then turned his attentions back to his yami. "Yami please don't go." Yuugi said as he lightly shook Yami, but this time Yami didn't respond. The sirens were then heard.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky.

In my heart there will always be a place for you.

For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me.

And everywhere I am there you'll be. ~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Doctor we're losing him!" Yelled a blonde nurse who was giving Yami oxygen. "He's not breathing." Crystalline tears formed in Yuugi's eyes as the thought of losing Yami crossed his mind, his hold on Yami's hand then tightened. When the stretcher Yami was on passed through double doors Yuugi was informed that he was not allowed back there. "I'm sorry son, but your friend doesn't need any distractions neither does the doctors." Yuugi just nodded sadly. He then reluctantly went to the lobby where he got himself a cup of hot coffee. 

"Yami please don't go…I love you too much..." Yuugi begged silently to his other half, as he clutched his cup tightly. "Please I need you..." Yuugi then closed his eyes as visions of Yami's confession of his love for Yuugi passed though his mind. The little light smiled as he recalled the roses, and the day his confession took place. It was literally the happiest day of his life. Yuugi had tasted the true fruit of love, but was today where that fruit would grow sour? Yami was all Yuugi had since his grandpa died from terminal cancer. Was the little violet eyed beauty destined to live out his days alone?  

   Yuugi just stared down at his coffee and he started thinking. What if Yami was going to die? What if Yuugi was going to spend the rest of his life alone? Yuugi was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, Yuugi looked up and he felt sick inside, as it was the doctor who had worked on Yami. "Yuugi.. I have some bad news to tell you..." The doctor trailed off as tears erupted in Yuugi's eyes. "Yami is not going to make it.. We couldn't save him..He had a significant amount of internal bleeding.. He doesn't have much time left, but you can go say your good byes.. Room 287.." Yuugi nodded as he started off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~Well, you showed me how to feel. Feel the

sky was in my reach. And I always will remember 

all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me

make it through. Oh, I owe you so much to you.

You were right there for me.~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

When Yuugi entered the room he almost cried at the site that laid before him. On the bed was Yami; he had tubes coming out of him everywhere. His face was puffy from crying, and his hair was no longer spiky, but it was matted down with sweat. "Yami?" Yuugi questioned as he walked over to the bed cautiously. Yami just opened his eyes and smiled. "Yuugi.." his voice strained out, Yuugi just ran over and hugged him. "I love you so much, Yami." Yuugi cried out as Yami stroked his hair. "I'm sorry little one I have to leave you." Yami said as he coughed violently. Yuugi just sobbed into Yami's hospital gown. "I'll miss you.. I love you more than anything..." Yami just whispered into Yuugi's ear. "I'll always be with you, my little light." Yugi just nodded, as he pushed his cheek against Yami's. "I'll love you forever, Abiou. I'll wait for you in the heavens. I'll see you again someday." Yami said as he kissed Yuugi on the lips. Yuugi just blinked back the tears, as he left the room. As he neared the doorway he heard the monitor make a low humming sound. Yami was gone…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

  Yuugi fell asleep that night, excepting horrible dreams, but as soon as he closed his eyes he saw…Yami.. The dark one looked like an angel, he was absolutely beautiful. Yami and Yuugi may have been in two different worlds, but their love made it possible for them to see each other no matter what. Yami had kept his word he would wait for Yuugi and not even heaven or hell could stop him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the 

sky. In my heart there will always be a place for you. For all my life 

I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am

There you'll be.~~~     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 That's it!! I think I'll write an epilogue if people want it… That is such a beautiful song, it's by Faith Hill it's the one on the Pearl Harbor soundtrack.. I was listening to that song when I was writing and it made me cry. The song fit so well with the story don't ya think? Look it up online and play it, then read this and it may make you cry.. ;__;  Now to thank the reviewers!  

   A big thank you to you guys!! 

Deception

PharoahzQueen45

Stargurl

Adrienne-Lillian/plushies

Anime AndrAla

Tmussman

Serpent

Angel K. D

Julie

Starkiss

Wolfspeaker

Yugi_Obsessed

Chibibaka

Star Magician

Burning-Yami-Rain

Ex-Angel, Dice and Bakura

Jadeyuy

Princess Strawberry 

AngelBlue1130

Yami's Girlfriend

YamiYugi-Kun

MMW

YugisisterMagenta

I luv Yuugi and Kurt so :p 

     


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

"Have You Ever?"

Epilogue: My Heart Will Go On.

    A/N: ^____^ Thanks you guys!! I'm really sad that this is the last chappie…. ;__; It was a really fun story to make..  But all great things have to end… Well, enjoy I'm sorry if it's kinda short.

  Warnings:: Happiness!!! Fluffy love and yaoi!! If you don't like these things then go! If you like welcome ^__^ 

  Pairings:: Come on it's Yami/Yuugi forever..

   Disclaimer:: Okay, If I  owned Yugioh then the rating would not be G, and Anzu would be locked in a room with Weevil.. hehehe  

   Well, what are you waiting for? Read..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~  Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you.

That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces

Between us. You have come to show you go on.~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

   Motou, Yuugi sighed as he looked out the bus window, looking out to the sky. It had been one year today that Yami had died. To some it was a year of joy, but to little Yuugi Motou it was a year of pain. He had nobody left, Jounouchi and Seto moved because Seto's company had expanded. Ryou and Bakura had moved to England to be with family. Malik and Ishtar had gone back to Egypt to seal up Yami's tomb. So who was left for the tri-colored hair beauty? 

  But despite all Yuugi Motou smiled. He held his head up high, because he knew Yami still lived on. Maybe not in the physical aspect, but in Yuugi's heart he still lived on. When Yuugi Motou went home at night and slept in his cold empty bed he didn't get angry, but he accepted it. For Yami was not dead, Yuugi kept his memory alive. 

 For memory was all he had left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~ Near, far, where ever you are I believe that the

heart does go on. Once, more you open the doors, and you're

here in my heart and my heart will go on, and on.~~~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

  "Oh, Yuugi.." Yami whispered as he looked out at his light. Yami had silently waited for the day he and Yuugi would reunite. Yami had waited a full year in heaven to meet his light, but as Yami watched over his hikari he noticed Yuugi's sadness. He felt tears in his eyes that he couldn't be there to hold his light, and just be there to make things right. Yami was certain that he was doomed to watch his hikari suffer, never be able to do anything about it. Always being about to see, but never touch.

But fate has a funny sense of humor, this continued on for many years. Yami and hikari being separated by two different worlds, never being able to touch, only see. But there was a thing called destiny, it may seem hopeless, but the darkness and light are always destined to be together. No matter what... 

   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 ~~ Love can touch us one time, and last for

 lifetime. And never let go til we're gone. Love was 

when I loved you. One true time, I hold to. In my life

will always go on. ~~~ 

    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

     "Yuugi!" Jounouchi cried as he held his best friend's hand. Oh, why did he let this happen? Yuugi looked up at Jounouchi, face white from the lack of blood, and smiled. "Jounouchi I'm going to go home soon. Please bury me by Yami.." Jounouchi wiped his tears away and smiled. "Yes, Yug…" But this time there was no answer. Jounouchi shook his friend lightly, but Yuugi had already slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Seto just put his hand on Jounouchi's, understanding running through his icy blue eyes. It was then that Jounouchi too understood.

   He should not be sad for Yuugi's passing, but be happy. Destiny was finally going to let Yuugi's soul rest with the one he loves, Yami. 

  Four hours had passed, and the doctors were losing the battle for Yuugi's life. That fatal gun wound he had, had hit a major artery. The nurses on staff were literally crying over the fallen light, such a young soul, many of them thought. It was at half passed midnight when the doctors called Jounouchi and told him the bad news, Yuugi was gone….  Jounouchi just fell to his knees and cried, but not out of sadness, of course he was sad. But a strange sense of happiness ran through his veins.

 It was certain now Yuugi was going to be with his lover. Never again would he see Yuugi alone and hooked on lost memories. Never again, that what Jounouchi was happy for.

 As soon as Yuugi gave his final breath he found himself in a strange white place. Yuugi felt a strange wetness on his face, as Yuugi leaned up he came face to face with Yami. Yuugi just hugged the sprit with as much love as he could muster. "Yami.." Yuugi sobbed, while Yami just stroked his hair soothingly. "I love you so much, hikari. I love you so much." Yami murmured as he buried his nose in Yuugi's hair. He smiled as the smell of strawberries filled his senses. Never again would they be separated. Never.

  After a few minutes of just sitting in each others embraces Yuugi broke the silence. "Yami why were you crying?" Yuugi asked innocently as Yami gathered him in his arms. "Because your home." And that made all of Yuugi's waiting worth wild. Yuugi just smiled as he gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, and home is where the heart is." 

   All the angels in heaven wept that day, because the darkness had found its reason for living. It had finally found the light…  

   ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~~ You're here there's nothing I fear. And I know

that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way.

You are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on.~~~

  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

     Well, there you go…. I'm really sorry if that wasn't very descriptive, but it is an epilogue. It's just suppose to give a kinda rough draft on what happened next… Oh, I bet you guys are wondering how did Yuugi die. Well, I guess I could tell you…. Jounouchi and Seto had come back to visit Yuugi, but Jounouchi being a former thug,  was confronted by old friends. They fought and Yuugi stepped in and tried to help. When one of the gangsters pulled out a gun, intended for Jounouchi, Yuugi jumped in the way.. Get it? Hehe Well, please read and review, but if you have time please just click on my name and check out my other stories.. Please? Well, it is two a.m. here so I better go… Please read and review!!!


End file.
